EL CASO DE LOS CORAZONES ROJOS
by fabiancapitanryu
Summary: HAN PASADO 2 AÑOS DESDE EL PRIMER CASO QUE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS LA CONEJA JUDY HOPPS Y EL ZORRO NICK WILDE, AHORRA ELLOS SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN LOS MEJORES POLICÍAS DE LA CUIDAD, APARTE QUE TAMBIÉN LOGRARON AMOR Y VIVRN JUNTOS COMO ESPOSOS PERO NO TODO ES FELICIDAD YA QUE ENTRE LA GUERRA DE PANDILLAS QUE VIVE LA CUIDAD, Y UNA ORGANIZACION TERRORISTA EN LAS SOMBRAS.
1. DE VUELTA A LA ACCION

CAP 1: "DE VUELTA A LA ACCION"

En un departamento al sur de la cuidad conocida como zootopia una joven pareja de recién casado disfrutada de un tiempo de una mañana divertida nets de ir a trabajar como una de las mejores parejas de policía que tenia la cuidad. Estaban asi desde la noche anterior como festejo de resolver otro de los casos en su largo historial de crimen resaltos en los 2 años que habían sido parejas policiacos. Aunque su relación afuera de la fuerza era estable y muy bella en la amistad, dieron el siguiente paso.

Ahorra en la habitación principal del departamento debajo de las cobijas el joven esposo presionada los labios de su amada esposa la cual intentada hacer que ambos salieran de la cama, pero los labios de su amor se movían bien, demasiado bien, se dejó llevar por el beso, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a explorando cada rincón de la boca ajena.

Se aventuró a acariciar el delgado cuerpo de su esposa, era increíble como algo tan simple podía su mano en su pecho de ella, acariciando su espalda con ternura y necesidad, mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a sostenerla con fue como adoraba sentir su cuerpo

¿Enserio tenemos que salir de aqui? preguntó él cuando finalmente se separaron, pero sus manos siguieron jugando con la intimidad de su esposa, que por mucho que intentada no podía articular una palabra.

Ella había perdido finalmente toda voluntad, ya no importaba nada más que sentir, sus manos en la parte de debajo de ella, estrujándola hasta casi desgarrarla, ya no podía llamársele gemidos a esos gritos llenos de lujuria que repetían el nombre de su esposo para que no se detuviera, que clamaban por más cada minuto por mas hasta que finalmente produjo palabra entendibles.

Una ronda mas y será todo si no vamos a trabajar el capitán nos mandara a poner multas toda la semana-pronuncio ella casi al borde de la locura provocada por las manos de su esposo ella pudo sentir su húmedo interior, como palpitaba cada vez más, ella no resistiría mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar, y él estaba enla misma condición su cuerpo ardían en excitación, necesitaba poseerla, hacerla suya, sentirse dentro de ella, ya no lo soportaba. Dejó de lamerla, pero no le di tiempo, su esposa sin decir mas aventó las cobijas lejos de ellos revelando a una coneja de pelaje gris y aun zorro rojo el cual sin decir mas palabra entro en ella de nombre Jude hopps y Nick Wilde, pero ahorra eran el Sr y la Sra Wilde.

El la escuchó gritar, más por la sorpresa que por dolor que le ocasiono que el se quedara quieto unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo, ella como las veces pasabas esa noche ella simplemente sonrio para que ambos buscando disfrutar al máximo el efímero momento, ella lo ayudaba moviendo sus caderas en un abraza.

Se encontró a si mismo gritando casi con el mismo volumen que ella pronto la sintió aferrarse aún más a él, ente arqueándose de una manera deliciosa, y entonces no lo resistió más. Toda la presión contenida se desató dentro de ella, continuó así por unos se cuerpo casi desfallecido de Judy. Al acabar sintió una gran debilidad, por lo que se impulsó hacía unlado, cayendo junto a ella. Nick se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera le importaba la cama, miró a su mujer la cual se arregló sus orejas levanto su cuerpo y le sonrió a su esposo.

Vamos zorro astuto tenemos un nuevo caso hoy y no podemos llegar tarde-pronuncio la coneja levantándose de la cama

Es necesario coneja tierna, no es como si zootopia fuera a destruirse si un par de policías se toman un dia para seguir disfrutando de su tiempo como pareja-dijo el zorro tomando de nuevo las cobijas

Vamos Nick si llegamos a tiempo y avanzamos con este caso te prometo que de regreso pasare a esa tienda en sabanatown y comprare el traje de enfermera que te gusto la vez pasaba-dijo Judy caminado hacia la cocina vestida con solo una camiseta de Nick, para despues oir como el agua de la regadera caia sabiendo bien que esto era señal que su amado zorro estaba preparándose para salir al trabajar

Minutos después la coneja había preparado una ensalada de zanahorias, un vaso grande de jugo de este mismo vegetal, una taza grande de café unos sustitutos de huevos con sustituto de jamón.

Amor estas lista-pronuncio Nick el cual se acomodaba su corbata y guardada sus lentes negros en su bolsillo

Desde luego ya estoy lista incluso me bañe y me cambie antes que tu recuerda los conejos son rapidos-contesto la policía con una sonrisa dándole una taza de café a su marido junto con un tierno beso en la mejilla

No quieras iniciar algo que no puedas terminar coneja tierna-menciono el zorro ya que no había sido mas feliz porque esa linda conejita era suya y solamente suya

Anda come zorro astuto que si llegamos tarde no tendras tu premio al regresar-dijo en tono de burla la coneja sentándose para disfrutar su desayuno

Despues del desayuno una de las mejores parejas policiacas llegaba a la estación de la ZPD en donde la mayoría de los oficiales conocían bien la relación que había entre el zorro y la coneja, junto a que siempre mantenían su relación personal lejos de la profesional. Al momento de entrar a la estación iban saludando como simpre a sus amigos hasta que en un descuido Nick choca con una sensual zorra ártica vestida con un elegante y sensual traje negro.

Perdona-dijo Nick mirando a la chica con que había chocado en ese instante las mejillas de Nick se tornaron en un sutil color rojo

No te preocupes no fue nada-expreso la chica que igual que Nick tenia la cara pintada de rojo a ver a su contra parte masculino-Disculpa sabes en ¿dónde está la oficina del jefe dogo?-pregunto la chica mirando que Nick le costada responder

Si sigue este pasillo hasta final y luego giras a la derecha-contesto judy con un tono claro de celos en su voz

Se lo agradezco por cierto mi nombre es Betty bones-menciono Betty dándole un guiño y una sonrisa al zorro rojo que levanto una mano para despedir a la zorrita, para luego ella tomar camino hacia la oficina del jefe

Oye Nick no se te olvides que estas casado-expreso la coneja que de un salta tomo la oreja de su esposo como forma de reprenda

Zanahorias eso duele, y además no estaba haciendo nada-respondió el zorro con leves gemidos de dolor-Y además no me digas ¿Qué estas celosa?-pregunto Nick con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando que su esposa su cara se pintada de rojo

¡Claro que no idiota!-grito la coneja-Ahorra camina que tenemos que ir a la junta de asignación-menciono judy

Minutos despues en la sala de asignación la coneja no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos Betty bones estaba al lado del jefe dogo.

Bien escuchen todos antes que nada le presentare a la nueva jefa de la división anti-pandillas de la cuidad Betty bones ella estará a cargo de una nueva división de nuestro departamento-explico dogo leyendo un informe-Ahorra como saben desde que el Don murió, el crimen aumento en nuestra ciudad, ya que pandillas como los "bunny dead" y los "scavenger", junto a la familia jaguartine se pelean por el puesto de mandar en nuestra cuidad, pero como nosotros la ZPD tenemos la obligación de llevar a esos hijos de puta ante la justicia me entendieron-exclamo el búfalo golpeando con fuerza el estrado

¡SI SEÑOR!-exclamaron al unísono todos los oficiales ahí reunido

Muy bien ahorra sus asignaciones-dijo dogo

Despues de algunos minutos el jefe había terminado de dar las asignaciones de todos, pero antes de que los oficiales salieron a trabajar el jefe dogo

Oye Nick Wilde espera, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-dijo el jefe acomodándose sus lentos, mientras que Betty se sentada en uno de los escritorios

Si jefe-respondió Nick algo confundido mientras que miraba salir a su coneja

Una hora despues la pareja de esposo viajaban en su patrulla ya que le habían asignado la parte sur de sabanatown ya que habían tenido reportes que un animal estaba prendiendo basureros desde la noche anterior, pero la coneja se preguntaba que le había dicho el jefe a su querido esposo

Y bien ¿Qué te dijo el jefe?-pregunto la coneja

El jefe me pregunto si era un miembro fundador de la pandilla scavenger, y yo le conteste que si, pero eso fue cuando era un adolescente, sino hubiera conocido a finnick, tal vez en estos momentos yo no estaría locamente enamorado de la coneja mas linda de toda zootopia y estaría metido hasta el cuello en mierda-sonrio de manera picara Nick mientras que ponía su mano sobre la pierna de su querida coneja

Zorro astuto-exclamo judy que se recargo en el brazo de su esposo

En ese momento frente de su patrulla un boto de basura fue lanzado de un callejón cercano seguido por un grito, de un depredador

Zanahorias-dijo Nick que rápidamente evadió el bote de basura con un giro del volante

Si zorro-dijo judy sabiendo que era hora de trabajar


	2. EL CD Y EL NUEVO DETECTIVE

En ese instante ambos bajaron de su patrulla con sus armas listas, y se aventuraron en el oscuro callejón que en un instante se ilumino con la luz que provenía de un basurero en llama que dejo ver a un viejo tigre que empezó de nuevo a gritar

¡ELLOS QUIEREN QUE TRAIGA LA LUZ, TENGO QUE LLEVAR LA LUZ DEL DIA A LA NOCHE CON SU LUZ CAZARA A LA OSCURIDAD!-grito con fuerza el tigre

Pero si solo es un viejo vagabundo que debe de estar ebrio, es mejor detenerlo antes que se haga daño o pongas mas nerviosos a los vecinos-dijo judy quien guardo su arma

Creo que lo conozco, tal vez pueda ayudarlo vamos a ver zanahorias-menciono Nick guardando su arma y caminado hacia el

Ambos agentes de la ley caminaron hacia la luz del fuego que había provocado el viejo felino que de nueva cuenta empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido

El rio fluye por mi, el rio y la oveja hablan a través de mi yo puedo traer de vuelta su luz, debo levantar fuego de mis patas, mis patas son de león

Hola Luis tanto tiempo de no vernos-dijo Nick saludando al vagabundo

Escurridizo Nick has oído que la noche necesita luz, y que el león y la oveja son solo marionetas de la oscuridad-menciono Luis que empezó a caminar alrededor de bote de basura en llamas volviendo a repetir la misma línea una y otra vez

¿Nick conoces a este tipo?-pregunto judy mirando al extraño vagabundo decir cosas sin sentido

Claro yo conozco a todo el mundo, Luis aquí presente es un tigre que una vez fue un famoso profesor genetista pero por la bebida perdió todo, es un buen animal siempre y cuando tome sus medicamentos-explico Nick mirando que Luis echaba mas basura al fuego

La oveja, el león y el rio ellos hablan en mi, fluyen en mi, me hicieron el mesías el portador de la luz-dijo Luis caminando hacia judy-yo levanto la luz traigo fuego desde mis patas las patas del león-menciono Luis mirando con detalle a la pequeña coneja que no despejaba su debo de su arma

Tranquila zanahorias, no te hara nada pero nunca lo vi tan mal, necesita que un veterinario lo examine junto a su medicamento-tranquilizo el zorro a su compañera

Sin píldoras, sin veterinarios, los veterinarios quitan el agua del rio-pronuncio Luis alterándose más despues de oir las palabras de Nick

Vamos señor tranquilícese-dijo la oficial hopps

Tengo que iluminar la noche y matar la oscuridad con fuego, y para eso me ayudaras Nick-dijo Luis mientras que sacaba de su ropa un cd para luego dárselo a Nick

Pero antes que el tigre pudiera entregar aquel disco el sonido de un disparo se escuchó en la parte contraria del callejón segundos despues Luis cayo al suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho

Nick tu quédate aquí con el y pide una ambulancia yo ire por el que disparo no puede estar muy lejos-dijo Jude la cual salio corriendo hacia la parte del cayeron de donde se oyo el disparo

De acuerdo zanahorias pero ten cuidado intentare ayudar a Luis hasta que llegue la ayuda-expreso Nick colocando sus patas en la herida del tigre con la intención de detener el sangrado

En eso la agente de la ley corrió hasta el final de la calle pero no encontró nada, era como si el atacante hubiera sido un fantasma, minutos despues los paramédicos llegaron pero desafortunadamente Luis había muerto debido a que la bala perforo su corazón. Despues de aquello y como Luis solo tenia una hija que vivía en otra cuidad y como Nick era su único conocido que pudieron locarizar el tuvo que hacer el papeleo, pero entre sus pertenencias había una carta que decía que si algo le llegara pasar que le entregaran el cd a Nick. Algo que desconcentro a todos en la fuerza. El turno casi había casi terminado pero antes de que la pareja del zorro y la coneja se retirara a su hogar el jefe dogo hizo que Nick se quedara mas tiempo porque quería tratar un asunto importante con el. Judy se marchó sola a casa no era la primera vez que el jefe quería hablar con uno de los 2 a solas, y de todos modos ella quería pasar a comprar lo que le prometió a su marido. Las horas pasaban y el zorro no llegada, hasta que la coneja se quedo dormida hasta que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y termino por levantarla, miro el número y se extrañó muchísimo ya que pensó que el jefe le había pedido a Nick cubrir a alguien, ya que era casi las 3 de la mañana no entenda por qué Nick le marcaria a esa hora si se hubiera quedado a cubrir turno y tantas veces seguidas,

Hola Nick ¿qué pasa?-Contesto judy con mucha incredulidad.

Señorita Judy Wilde-respondio una voz era una voz que no conocía al teléfono.

Si con ella, ¿sucede algo quien habla?-dijo de nueva cuenta la hopps ya que eso no le terminaba de gustar, la persona al teléfono le comento lo que sucedía y ella paso su mano por su cadeza-No se preocupe ya mismo voy para allá- expreso Judy mientras anotaba la dirección que le daban.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara rápidamente, tomo lo primero que escogió de su poco y simple armario un jean y una camisilla de tiras y salió al lugar. Mientras tanto en el lugar de done le llamaron a Judy que resultó ser un bar en donde los oficiales solteros solían festejar llamado la jaula de los leones, el zorro estaba totalmente perdido de borracho junto a otros oficiales

Señor por favor-le insistía el pobre barman a Nick.

Me estás diciendo ¿que no puedes* hic* servirme otro trago? el zorro golpeo la mesa ¿Qué clase de servicio dan en este Bar? Haa- Nick lo retaba de nueva cuenta sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había advierto y sus compañeros como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo habían corrido despavoridos.

Ya basta Nick-una voz seria le dijo, su cola reacciono instintivamente erizándose pues sabía de quien era esa chillona voz, volteo con ese gesto de terror en su cara

Pero si es mi linda esposa Zanahorias-Exclamo el zorro mirando al amor de su vida frente de el

Nos vamos a Casa Nick-la seriedad en el tono de Judy evidenciaba su desagrado ante esta situación, se acercó a la barra y le pregunto al barman que cuanto era este negó con la cabeza diciendo que alguien ya había pagado y a continuación ella procedido a llevárselo de ese lugar.

Nick tenía su brazo rodeando el cuello de Judy pues tambaleaba, salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi. Lo llevo a su departamento y lo tiro como pudo en la cama de su cuarto. Judy Le quito a Nick los zapatos y las medias, noto que su camisa estaba manchada procedió a despojarlo de ella también, dejando al descubierto el pelaje de color rojizo tan propia de los zorros, Nick media cerca de 1.60 m, estando en 2 patas desde la pinta de su cola a la de sus orejas, su bello cabello naranja liso y sus hermosos ojos verdes acompañados de sus gestos picaros muy atractivo. Ella por el contrario media 1.50 m, la estatura promedio de la raza de los conejos, pero su piel era pálida casi gris y unos grandísimos ojos violeta entre su raza, no tenía brazos fuertes por su contextura delgada en la parte superior, pero si piernas gruesas y caderas pronunciadas que le daba un aspecto muy sensual a la pequeña coneja. Se sentó al borde de la cama y observo, a su marido, recordó que en un libro de turismo que leyó hace tiempo que en zootopia era algo muy común las parejas internacionales, esto gracias a los avances de genetista como el difunto Luis y otros que con al final lograron cruzar exitosamente la cruza de los ADN de las especies ya que todos tenían el mismo nivel de desarrollo y rasgos humanos pero mantenían sus orejas, colas y la punta de su nariz siempre er la raza, rosada en el caso de Judy y negra en el caso de Nick.

Nick se movió en la cama buscando acomodo, y quedo dándole la espalda, músculos definidos a la vista de Judy, lo deseaba, era como una llama más, quería sentir su piel, permitirle entrar en ella, besar sus labios y perderse en el calor de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de olvidar que estaba molesta con el, mirando que su esposo se despertada y le sonreía

Y bien señor que me tiene que decir-menciono en tono molesta la coneja

Me ascendieron estas mirando al primer zorro detective de zootopia de la brigada anti-pandilla mañana el jefe hara el anuncio oficial-respondió el zorro dejando con la boca abierta a su esposa

¡Eso es genial Nick!-grito entusiasta Judy a oir la noticia

No lo aceptare zanahorias-menciono el zorro levantándose de la cama para sentarse al lado de su esposa la cual se levanto de esta totalmente confundida

Pero que estas diciendo, si eso es muy bueno porque no jodidos das a aceptar-expreso Judy mirando a los ojos del zorro

Porque ya no seria tu compañero zanahorias-dijo de manera muy tierna Nick

Mi tonto zorro astuto, tal vez no seamos pareja pero todavía somos esposos asi que nos veremos siempre-lentamente Judy se sento en las piernas de su marido mientras que hablada

¿Lo dices en serio?-interrogo Nick abrazando a la conejita de la cintura

Claro nunca lo dudes siempre estaré a tu lado-afirmo la coneja


	3. FESTEJOS

La muerto del don Mr big fue un hecho que sacudió a toda zootopia ya que su familia criminal había sido la más poderoso, por más de 5 décadas, controlada el trafico de armas, de narcóticos y cualquier negocio sucio de la cuidad junto a que mantenía controladas a otras organizaciones criminales como los "bunny dead" y los "scavenger" ya que estaban trabajaban para ellos, pero sin temor a represarías por parte de mr big se han decido a ser los nuevos dueños del bajo mundo de zootopia, regresando con los señores Wilde están empezando a ponerse cariñosos.

Tu realmente quieres hacer salir mis instintos salvajes porque quiero tomar cada parte de tu cuerpo haces sentir me está quemando por dentro-expreso Nick despues de oir las palabras de su esposa

Judy acaricio su espalda y lo abrazo permitiendo que su torso entrara en contacto piel a piel con Nick, su nariz estaba a la altura de su cuello con sus manos tocaron los marcados pectorales de su esposo y ella sentía que necesitaba tocar cada parte de él, estaba cayendo en el deseo sexual. Su piel le pedía más, más cercanía, más lugares por explorar, mas entrega, mas sinceridad consigo misma, su parte baja de humedecía buscanda esa zona y fue un estallido de placer y gimió el sonido salió sin control y vio como las orejas del zorro se movieron, eso la devolvió a la realidad.

No puedo esperar a follarte-dijo Nick con una de sus manos por dentro de la falda de su esposa.

Sigue esperando-respondio Judy con un gemido, que se perdió entre los labios de nick. Su cadera puedo sentir la creciente erección del zorro.

Joder nena, mira como me tienes-exclamo Nick hizo que su torso y se frotara contra el sexo húmedo de su esposa.

Ella dio un largo gemido y como no podría, era imposible no hacerlo, el placer que le provoca solo el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo era increíble.

Debes ocuparte de esto-susurro el zorro colocando la pata de su tierna conejita sobre su miembro cubierto por sus pantalones en su pata la cual apretó, se tensó, en eso el zorro aprovechó para morder suavemente la oreja a su conejita

Para-soltó un gemido la coneja-no podre soportar...joder - dijo Judy con los dientes apretados su mano siguia moviéndose impaciente.

Por su parte la boca de Nick empezó a besar su cuello para despues su lengua siguió la línea de su labio inferior como pidiendo permiso, por lo cual ella lo dejo entrar empezando una lucha para ver quien tiene el control. La coneja pudo sentir su erección, sus patas se dirigen a sus senos los acaricia para despues quitarle la camisa a la hopps para después desprender su sujetador, que tiene el broche en la parte de adelante. Regalo que le dio cuando eran novios el zorro. No importada cuantas veces Nick mirara los pechos descubiertos siempre se quedada embelesado pro ellos.

Son perfectos-dijo para si mismo Nick par luego bajar su cabeza a su altura, su esposa gimió al sentir su lengua en uno de sus pezones

Estas mojada-dijo Nick moviendo su pata-me encanta que estés así por mi-sonrio Nick cambiando su boca al otro pecho.

¡Nick!-Judy lanzo un jadeo, cuando sintió la pata de su amado dentro de sus bragas y tocaba lentamente su punto sensible-¡dios!-volvió a gritar Judy

Me enciende tanto que gimas mi nombre-susurro Nick sobre el pezón de la coneja, su mano siguió frotando su clítoris, hasta que esta se detuvo para bajar sus dedos un poquito hasta la entrada de la chica. Judy dio un pequeño grito, al sentir dos de los dedos penetrándola, minutos después el zorro se detiene mirando muy satisfecho a su conejita tierna, la cual sonríe de manera retadora

Mi turno mi zorro astuto-susurro Judy tratando de sonar sexy, sin esperar respuesta aventó al zorro de espalda contra la cama, sonrió al ver que lo tenía acorralado.

Comenzó besando su cuello, y fue bajando hacia su pecho, beso cada uno de sus pezones y oyendo como leves gemidos salían de la boca de su zorro. Mientras se entretenía pasando la lengua por uno de sus pezones sus patas traviesas bajaron hasta su pantalón, desprendo el cinturón, y el botón, bajo lentamente el cierre y metió su mano dentro de su boxer, para sentir su dureza entre sus patas. Las mueve lentamente, una toma sus testiculos y la otra toma su eje, subiendo y bajando repetidas veces.

Joder zanahorias-soltó un gemido el antiguo estafador al sentir las manos de su mujer en su sexo

Shhh-mando callar la colita de algodón con un beso-tu solo disfruta-menciono Judy mientras que va bajando con una serie de besos.

Beso su cuello, beso su pecho, beso su abdomen marcado y finalmente llego a donde sus patas seguían trabajando. Con sus dientes bajo su boxer y libero su erección jadeo al ver el tamaño de su miembro entre sus patas.

Y antes de que el diga algo paso su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva y luego lo soplo.

Oh conejita tierna-gimio de nuevo Nick tomando la cabeza de pelusa para guiando su boca hasta su polla dura

Pelusa engulló hasta saber que ya no puedo tragar más, arremolinó su lengua y succionó mas rápido. Nick gimió para empezar a mover sus caderas simulando embestidas, hasta que de pronto soltó una buena cantidad de su leche en la boca de pelusa la cual se lo trago sin dudar para después sacar el miembro de Nick dejando un hilo de salida de su boca al pene de su esposo.

¿No te ha gustado?-pregunto zanahorias con cara de satisfacción mientras que límpida lo que quedada del semen de este de sus labios usando su lengua

Oh eres fabulosa, pero ya quiero hundirme en ti-jadeo un poco el zorro mientras que observo que su esposa perdía su ropa moviendo en seductoramente sus caderas quedando al poco tiempo solo con una pequeña tanga de color negro que en un movimiento se despojó de ella arrojándose al zorro con una sonrisa de lujuria total. Sin decir mas la coneja se monto sobre las piernas del zorro sin aun meter el miembro de este en su interior

Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?-Dijo Nick mientras que se frotaba su miembro contra la intimidad de Judy

Nick-jadeo un poco judy - quiero...-expreso Judy pero antes de terminar su oración Nick clavo de una sola estocada su pene en la vagina de esta.

Te sientes tan jodidamente bien como yo condenado zorro-gruñía un poco la coneja, ya que no solía maldecir pero cuando estaban en el acto sexual era algo muy común en ella

Nick comienza moviéndose lento aumentando la velocidad lentamente y volviendo a disminuir, sus gemidos hacían eco en la habitación, Sus embestidas eran lentas pero potentes, Judy podria sentirlo tan dentro de ella, lo abrazo enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo en su oído.

Más ra…rápido-pidió en casi una suplica la coneja,

De acuerdo-gimió un poco Nick aumentando la velocidad de golpe

Al segundo Judy pudo sentir como la velocidad aumenta, y las embestidas son mas bruscas, pero a la coneja le gustaba, lo empujo con sus fuertes piernas más a ella, eso lo hace ir mas profundo, sentía los golpes de sus testículos contra su trasero, nicl comenzó a tensarse en las paredes comienzan a contraerse alrededor la polla de Nick, el orgasmo de Judy comienza a crecer entre sus piernas extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

¡Oh joder voy a correrme!-grita con todas su fuerza Nick lo único que pudo hacer a continuación es morder suavemente los labios de Judy cuando esta llego a su climax llega. Unos empujes después el se corre dentro del interior derramando su esencia llenándola hasta que se desborda.

Mientras en una gran fiesta llena de conejos, liebres, ratas, murciélagos, cuervos, halcones, mamíferos grandes y medianos. El único rasco en común es que ellos estaban vestido a modo de motociclistas, que bebían alcohol, consumían drogas y bailaban al ritmo de rock, pero de la nada un conejo de pelaje color café vestido con cuero negro y con una chaqueta que en su espalda tenia solo las letras de BD llego gritando

Jefe, jefe, jefe-gritaba aquel conejo atravesando la multitud de animales ahí presente hasta que llego a un sitio en donde un gran oso y un jaguar vestidos a modo igual que el conejo bebían junto a un animal que se ocultada en las sombras

Que te pasa miguel-pregunto el animal escondido en las sombras

Jefe el conejo que nos ordeno buscar por todo el país creo que lo encontré-jadeo un poco miguel ya que le faltaba el aire

Bruce dale un poco de cerveza para que recupere el aliento-ordeno el jefe al jaguar que camino a una hielera de donde saco una lata de cerveza y se la dio a miguel, el cual bebio esta hasta terminarla

Y bien ahorra canta, en ¿Dónde esta el conejo que los mande buscar?-pregunto el jefe

Bueno vera el fin de semana fui a Bunnyburrow a la boda de mi hermana mayor y lo vi ahí pero no se ve como el de la foto, sino se ve como un granjero de zanahorias-respondió miguel sacando una foto que le tomo para dársela a su jefe-le pregunte a mi madre que no si ese hombre había vivido ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que el llego hace unos 20 años-termino de decir miguel

No hay duda es el-sonrio el jefe al ver la fotografía


End file.
